


All You Need is Love

by Kyukitsune



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drunk Seras, F/M, Moulin Rouge style, Peeved Alucard, Singing crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras finally finds the courage to tell her master how she feels and what better than through a song! It's a bit crack but should find it very humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Love

It was another of those nights, a boring night, the kind of night when nothing interesting could possibly happen. There'd been no ghoul sightings, no freaks to fight, nothing at all exciting for Seras to do.

Walter had recently delivered her blood packets, before heading off to do... whatever it was that Integra needed him to do. So, Seras sat there: alone, bored out of her mind and a little hungry.

For a while, she tried her best to ignore the hunger, but she knew her master wouldn't be pleased if she didn't drink the blood that had been brought to her. So, eventually, reluctantly, she sank her fangs into the first blood packet. Seras would do anything to please her master, even drink blood.

After downing three blood packets, Seras was starting to get lightheaded. She felt almost... funny inside. The poor fledgling had been unaware that the blood she was drinking did not come from the usual source. They'd run out of blood packets, and Walter had had to collect donations from some of the Wild Geese... including a very drunk captain, whose name shall remain anonymous... but rhymes with Chip.

Seras didn't know what was in the blood that could've caused it, but she was feeling positively giddy. And, thinking about her master, the fledgling decided right then she would tell him how she felt. Screw Integra... or anyone else that might get in the way of confessing her love.

And what did she love about him? Why everything... she loved everything about him, from the way he saved her that night, to the way he was capable of taking down every single freak with no sweat and even his insane fights against that annoying priest. She watched from the side lines, being very aroused and wanting him so badly.

She had miraculously managed to phase through her wall, no easy task given her drunken condition. But Seras continued on, heading down to the deepest, darkest dungeon, where her master's chamber lay. However, opening the door, Seras discovered that his throne was empty. _**He must still be asleep** ,_ she thought, giggling excitedly, like a kid waking up their parents on Christmas morning. Throwing caution to the wind, Seras threw open the lid and woke up the sleeping dragon.

"Police Girl what are you doing?" Alucard grumbled as he noticed something was... off about his fledgling. She was staring at him with such adorable, twinkling eyes; and he found it **almost** unnerving.

Seras then leaned over the coffin and asked, "Master, do you know what love is?"

Of all things, Alucard hadn't expected **that** question... nor the adorable, little pout that followed it. "What! You barge into my room, and wake me up just to ask that ridiculous question?" The ancient vampire bellowed in annoyance. He was about to pull the lid back down, but surprisingly his fledgling kept it open.

She looked him straight in the eye, and responded, "Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

Alucard was unsure what was going on. "Police Girl, what are you talking about?"

Seras then began singing loudly, " _All you need is love_."

Alucard stared at her, baffled to hear her singing and wondering how he should respond to it. "Um... are you okay?"

But Seras just started singing again. " _All you need is love_."

Alucard groaned. _**I shouldn't have asked.**_ "What has gotten into you? Are you drunk... or on crack?" He knew something was wrong; and even though he really wanted nothing to do with it, his concern for his fledgling made him wonder just what was going on with her.

Seras just continued singing, growing ever louder; and Alucard thought that, perhaps, he should go find Walter... or someone to help him. Seras was acting mental, and it was starting to freak him out a little. Didn't she know that he was suppose to be the insane one?

" _All you need is_ _**love**_!" The fledgling continued.

_Oh great_ , her master thought sarcastically, _here we go again with the dreaded 'L' word song._ Alucard, looking mildly miffed at his fledgling, just wanted to make her stop. "Love. Is. Just. A. Game." He stated slowly, emphasizing each word, hoping it would get through and snap her out of her insanity. Alas, it didn't, and he was made to suffer longer.

Seras then switched to an upbeat singing style, and jazz music started playing from out of nowhere. _**Where, the hell, was it coming from?** _ The No-Life King thought as his fledgling continued, " _I was made for loving you, Master; you were made for loving me_." She reached into the coffin; and grabbing her master's hand, pulled him up and out. She then attempted to dance around the room with him.

Alucard's eyes widened. He wasn't sure which he should be more shocked over, Seras demanding **he** love her and making them dance around the room or her sudden confession. The vampire began to mutter and grumble, but Seras seemed not to notice and just went on singing, " _Just one night, give me, just one night_."

Alucard scoffed at her, "You're really beginning to annoy me." The vampire stated in a low, threatening tone. Maybe that would stop her.

But it seemed Seras hadn't heard him insult her, and she continued singing, " _In the name of love, one night in the name of love._ "

Finally Alucard could not stand the extra insanity any longer. " **Seras I order you to stop!** " The Ancient vampire yelled with a little bit more force than he'd really intended.

Seras turned to him, her eyes shining as if threatening to cry; and Alucard almost backed away, not wanting to see her cry... or look so damn cute. " _Don't… leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh master, don't leave me this way_."

Alucard groaned to himself. " _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._ " **_Great, now she's got me singing along. It must be contagious! Things can't possibly get any worse._**

Seras looked around the dungeon and then back to her master, " _I look around me; and I see, it isn't so. Oh no._ "

Alucard tried not to think about what she'd been smoking. But really... what could it possibly be? Vampires couldn't get high off of conventional drugs. " _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_." He said without thinking and almost gagged. It was their link... it had to be! His fledgling was infecting him with a brand-new strain of insanity... as if he wasn't already crazy enough. Alucard sighed and wished she'd just leave him before the last, fragile strand of his sanity snapped completely.

Seras shrugged and, looking to her master, flashed him a weird grin. To any human male, the look on her face would've scared the living dickens out of him. But Alucard wasn't human; he was the No life king! So, all it did to him was elicit a long groan of annoyance.

" _Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know? Cause here I go AGAINNNNNNNNNN_!" Seras sang the last note so high that it seemed to echo around them, leaving Alucard temporarily deaf, before the chamber became silent; and Seras was gone.

_**Finally. Maybe I'll be able to get some peace and quiet now.** _ The ancient vampire thought hopefully. However, his hopes were soon dashed upon the rocks.

_**ALUCARD, COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY.**_ Integra's voice screamed across their mental link. Alucard sighed and shook his head. Unfortunately, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on in his master's office.

The vampire raised himself up, ghosting through his chamber's ceiling and flying to his master's side. Upon reaching Integra, Alucard found both his master and her butler standing outside the knight's office and staring into it with wide eyes.

Seras was now standing over the balcony, her arms above her head and pretending to get ready to fly. " _Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high_!"

"Alucard, do something! Your fledgling is acting... weird and singing, singing God knows what. And if she doesn't stop, I swear, I'll riddle you with enough silver to buy a third-world country!"

Alucard crossed his arms and looked to his master. "What do you expect me to do... sing along, perhaps?" He regretted saying that as he saw the look his master was giving him. It was a sly, dangerous kind of grin.

"No, Master. I... I wasn't serious." Alucard said while slowly backing away.

But the knight would have none of it. She reached out and grabbed her servant, and then she roughly pushed him into the office. "Sing, Vampire. If it'll shut her up, sing like your blood supply depends on it." Integra paused for a moment, before cooing, "Because it does, Alucard. Sing... or no blood for a month." She threatened.

And Alucard knew she meant it. His master was not given to idle threats. "Fine," he sighed. If there was no other way, better to do it and get it over with. " _Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day._ "

Seras, hearing his voice, immediately rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, cuddling against it. " _We could be heroes, just for one day_."

Alucard tried to talk some sense into her. " _You, you are a fool_."

Seras shook her head, laughing. " _No I'm not_!"

Alucard glared at her, " _And I, I—I'll drink all the time_." She didn't like that, and perhaps... just maybe that would get her to stop. But, of course, it didn't even faze her... no, not one bit.

And the next words to come out of Seras's mouth shocked all of them. " _We should be lovers!_ " She sang so loudly that almost everyone within the Hellsing district could hear her.

Alucard looked to his master. She must have been terribly shocked, as her mouth opened wide and the cigar within dropped to the floor. Looking back over at Seras, Alucard replied, " _W-We can't do that_."

But Seras was determined not to give up, " _We should be lovers, and that's a fact_."

Now Alucard had to admit that he had an attraction to her. If he didn't, he never would've turned her in the first place. Maybe he should go along with it... just for the hell of it... and it would be amusing to watch his master's reaction. " _Though nothing, will keep us together._ "

Seras didn't care. " _We could steal time... Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever._ "

Suddenly Alucard was following her lead and singing together with her, " _We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes.._."

After that one line of harmony, Seras said, " _Just because I will always love you._ "

Alucard, at a loss for words, simply replied, " _I—_ "

And, without warning, Integra screamed, "Oh Bloody Hell, just kiss her already and be done with it!"

Then Walter pushed Alucard from behind. He pushed the No-Life King right into the Police Girl, and master's and fledgling's lips locked. It took longer than a second, more like a minute before the two pulled back; and Alucard spilled out what he had been thinking of saying to Seras before he could stop himself. " _Can't help loving you_."

Seras smiled, glad to hear it, and then Alucard thought he'd like to show how much he really loved her. He scooped her up; and the two disappeared, leaving his master and Walter there, still unsure if what they saw was real... or a figment of their imaginations. They were hoping it had been the latter; but, just in case, Integra turned to Walter. "We never mention this... to anyone."

"Very good, Sir." Walter replied and then thought a nice glass of brandy might help.

* * *

Almost three hours passed, and the two vampires were lying comfortably inside Alucard's coffin.

Alucard smiled down at his new mate and nuzzled her neck, looking at the new mark he bestowed on her. _"How wonderful life is…"_

They turned to each other. _"Now you're in the world…"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone like this and I give my thanks to Metropolis Kid who had this beta for me and check it out. Please read and review


End file.
